Hermanas en Traición
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de Wordmage Kazzidae: Una extraña historieta que escribí hace un tiempo cuando vi el parecido entre los pasados de Luna y Morgana. He decidido subirlo, por si alguien está interesado en leer los excéntricos productos de mi imaginación. Espero que lo disfrutéis.


**Título original: "Sisters in Betrayal"**

**Autor: Wordmage Kazzidae**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Wordmage Kazzidae. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 20 de septiembre de 2012)_

* * *

Se conocieron en la luna.

- Entonces, ¿tu hermana también te ha desterrado aquí? –preguntó Morgana, con la mirada perdida y una mueca de concentración.

-¿Usía posee una hermana? -Luna respondió con una pregunta, observando a la extraña criatura que se encontraba sentada a su lado. La única similitud aparente entre ellas eran las alas, pero incluso estas eran distintas. La criatura no parecía tener pezuñas, ni pelaje ni siquiera una cola, aunque por lo menos se hacía evidente una crin de color violeta chillón.

-Sí. Kayle –dijo Morgana, con un gruñido presente en su voz. Sus ojos seguían escrutando el cielo estrellado-. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué hablas así?

–Es esta la manera de mi hogar -dijo Luna, pero sin mucha convicción. Su expresión se ensombreció, y bajó la vista a la grava lunar donde se encontraba dibujando diseños sin sentido con la pezuña-. La soberanía ha de pronunciarse en esta guisa.

Morgana resopló socarronamente, todavía evitando mirar a Luna- Eres de la realeza, ¿me equivoco?

-Bien cierto: mi hermana y yo gobernábamos juntas, hasta que... –La voz de Luna se fue apagando.

Morgana terminó por ella- Hasta que te traicionó.

-¡No! –Luna saltó, las palabras adelantándose a cualquier pensamiento consciente- Por lo menos… espero que no sea ese el caso.

Morgana ojeó a la criatura equina. Se había sorprendido en un primer momento, por supuesto, pero sólo por la novedad; tras estar en la Liga con monstruosidades como Cho'Gath, un caballo parlanchín azul oscuro con alas y un cuerno (que le recordaba extrañamente a ese Ioniano odiosamente tranquilo; el de la hoz) palidecía en comparación.

En ese momento, Luna había desviado la vista de Morgana, mordiéndose el labio en una mezcla de duda y remordimientos. Morgana entrecerró los ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro para atraer la atención del equino.

-A ver si lo he entendido. Tu hermana tenía el amor de todos tus súbditos, a pesar del hecho de que compartíais equitativamente la responsabilidad de gobernar vuestras tierras, y cuando decidiste plantarte y defender tus derechos, te desterró y se quedó ella con todo.

-¡No fue así! –protestó Luna, pero Morgana era mejor mentirosa- Yo… fui demasiado lejos. Usé mi poder para hacer algo terrorífico, y peligroso.

Morgana esbozó una sonrisa retorcida- Claro. ¿Alguna vez hiciste daño a alguien?

-Bueno… um… hice que la noche fuera eterna.

Luna fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Morgana se rió con ganas.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer? Si vas a caer, por lo menos podrías tener la indecencia de caer hasta el fondo.

Luna perdió la paciencia – se alejó de la criatura pelada y reunió su ira. La primera vez había parecido una ofensa tal, pero… ¿qué más tenía que perder? Cerró los ojos, dejándose poseer por la influencia de Nightmare.

Morgana observó la transformación en curso con una cierta indiferencia divertida, parecida a la expresión que había visto en Brand la primera vez que éste se enfrentó a las bolas de fuego de Annie.

Arropada por un torbellino de oscuridad, la pequeña yegua creció por encima de Morgana, que todavía estaba sentada. Sus grandes alas se extendieron de golpe, dispersando la oscuridad, y en su lugar se alzó una yegua de pelaje negro con una crin hecha de la misma noche, sus ojos pozos hirvientes de venganza.

Morgana aplaudió, tres veces, lentamente- Precioso. ¿Viene también en otros colores?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mí? –Siseó Nightmare Moon.

Morgana le devolvió la mirada con certeza.

-Yo mataría a mi hermana. Sin dudarlo, clavaría una daga en su corazón; le arrancaría el alma del cuerpo. Mirándote ahora, sé que tú no harías lo mismo con aquella que te traicionó. Demostró su supremacía sobre ti, y ni siquiera te das cuenta de que te ha vencido. Tu hermana puede ser una traidora, pero en este instante siento más respeto por ella del que siento por ti… eres débil –La última palabra fue pronunciada con tal malicia que, si Morgana hubiese escupido a continuación, casi con seguridad habría quemado su carne.

Nightmare parpadeó- ¿Tú… lo harías… la matarías? ¿A esa Kayle?

Morgana asintió- Lo que es más, disfrutaría haciéndolo. Tan sólo lamento que, una vez la haya matado, no seré capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

Nightmare apartó la vista- Yo… En mi interior he pensado que me gustaría matar a Celestia pero… quería creer…

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te perdonaría? No me hagas reír –Morgana volvió a espiar los cielos, una mueca furiosa de nuevo en el rostro- Una vez un lazo tan fuerte como el de la hermandad se rompe, no puede ser reparado. Dime: ¿Quisiste en algún momento abandonar a tu hermana? ¿En algún momento dijiste que renunciabas de tu sangre?

-…No, yo… Nunca.

-La mía lo hizo. Me repudió. Y cuando hui a otro mundo para librarme de ella de una vez por todas, tuvo que seguirme sólo para asegurarse de que no tuviese demasiada libertad. –Dejó escapar una risa amarga- Sólo para recordarme lo mucho que me odia… Sólo porque no encajo en su plan de cómo tenían que ser las cosas.

Nightmare bajó la vista al punto donde deberían estar las pezuñas delanteras de Morgana. Tenía algo parecido a garras, que estaba apretando con tal fuerza que debían estar desgarrando su propia carne.

Morgana levantó la vista hacia Nightmare con una brusquedad inquietante.

-Y tu hermana hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Te desterró a este lugar. ¿Suena eso como algo que una hermana haría a otra?

Nightmare abrió la boca para responder, pero no había nada que decir. Lentamente se hundió hasta caer de rodillas.

-… Tu hermana –dijo Nightmare-, ¿también te desterró?

Morgana sonrió sin humor- No literalmente, pero fue parte de la razón. Un día creí que tenía la oportunidad de acabar con ella, y la aproveché… y fue capaz de usar ese incidente para convencer a aquellos más poderosos que yo de que debía ser eliminada. Pero encontraré la manera de regresar. Sin importar el tiempo que me lleve, habrá merecido el haber estado tan cerca; incluso llegué a ver su sangre, y el destello del miedo en sus ojos… -La sonrisa de Morgana mostraba todos sus dientes, sus ojos desenfocados miraban a través de la cortina del tiempo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Yo también necesito regresar. Quizá podamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Morgana observó a la yegua negra.

-¿Ayudar a alguien traicionada por su propia hermana? Por supuesto. Tan sólo necesitamos encontrar las estrellas adecuadas…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Nightmare, frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

-Vengo de una realidad más allá de esta. La presunta razón para mi destierro inicial fue el apropiamiento de magia demasiado poderosa, y prohibida –prohibida precisamente por ser tan fuerte- así que pienso que es justo decir que tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga. Puedo crearnos una salida si conseguimos alinear las estrellas correctas alrededor de esta luna.

Nightmare sonrió- Pues resulta que esa es una de mis especialidades. Pero incluso así, llevará bastante tiempo. Las estrellas no se mueven fácilmente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Nightmare le dio el equivalente ecuestriano de una encogida de hombros- No sabría decirlo. Pero llevará años como poco.

-Hm –Morgana consideró esto-. Bueno, me han desterrado eternamente, así que sólo me queda asumir que no voy a envejecer, sino sucumbir lentamente a la locura en esta roca abandonada.

-Yo igual. Pero les enseñaremos lo que es bueno.

Nightmare se levantó de nuevo, doblando las alas. Morgana miró a su alrededor, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Oh? ¿El caballo está mostrando algo de agallas?

-Mi nombre es Nightmare Moon. Irónicamente apropiado, dadas las circunstancias –dijo, ojeando los cielos-. Vamos a estar atascadas aquí bastante tiempo mientras ponemos las estrellas en su sitio, así que podemos llevarnos bien mientras tanto.

Morgana asintió de forma ausente- Morgana.

-Encantada –Nightmare sonrió maliciosamente- Y quizás, puesto que vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntas, puedas enseñarme algo…

-¿El qué?

-Cómo odiar –dijo Nightmare. Cuando miró al ángel caído, Morgana pudo ver algo en ella.

-Así que… ¿realmente quieres ver a tu hermana, Celestia, postrada en el suelo, luchando por respirar mientras su vida fluye por el suelo?

Nightmare tragó, y luego asintió- Me ha traicionado. No hay vuelta atrás.

Morgana sonrió feralmente- Puede que todavía quede esperanza para ti, Nightmare.

Morgana le dio la mano a Nightmare; con un ala apoyada, soportando su peso mientras se ponía de pie.

Se sacudió la falda con desinterés y se levantó, orgullosa y con la cabeza erguida

-No hay piedad para los traidores. Hermanas fueron; nunca más serán hermanas. Morirán. Sin importar cuantos años pasen, nos aseguraremos de que esto se cumpla.

Morgana se dirigió a la elevación más cercana, pero se detuvo para mirar por encima del hombro, extrañada, como si acabase de recordar algo que había olvidado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el caballito azul? –le preguntó a Nightmare- ¿El que se llamaba a sí mismo Luna?

La voz de Nightmare era fría, tan fría como el vacío que les rodeaba-. Está muerta como Celestia lo estará. Sólo queda la Pesadilla; ahora y para siempre.

Morgana mostró los dientes de nuevo-. Vamos, mi hermana en traición: tenemos estrellas que encontrar.

* * *

**N/T.: **¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!


End file.
